


"Fun"

by EmieB123



Series: The Darkest Night Will End [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: I don't know how to write smut, M/M, but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmieB123/pseuds/EmieB123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, Enj, it’ll be fun.”</p><p>“Fun?” Enjolras looked at him incredulously. “You think this’ll be fun.”</p><p>“Well,” Grantaire smirked, “fun for me. And I’m sure you won't completely hate it.”</p><p>“How is it fun for you?” He leaned back in his chair, eyeing the bag on the table.</p><p>“I get to watch you squirm.” Grantaire leaned forward, a predatory gleam in his eyes. “I get to torture you, make you ache to be touched, and you won’t be able to do anything about it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Fun"

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short oneshot but I couldn't find a good ending and it just kept going and going
> 
> You know what fuck italics

“Come on, Enj, it’ll be fun.”

“Fun?” Enjolras looked at him incredulously. “You think this’ll be fun.”

“Well,” Grantaire smirked, “fun for me. And I’m sure you’ll enjoy it too.”

“How is it fun for you?” He leaned back in his chair, eyeing the bag on the table.

“I get to watch you squirm.” Grantaire leaned forward, a predatory gleam in his eyes. “I get to torture you, make you ache to be touched, and you won’t be able to do anything about it.”

Enjolras shifted uncomfortably “Is it even safe to leave in that long?”

“If you’re nervous we can ask Joly.” Grantaire grinned. He knew he was winning.

“Don’t you dare.” Enjolras growled, “I am not sitting through another one of his ‘safe sex’ talks.”

Grantaire grinned “Then let’s get going, Apollo! Hurry up and stick it in, we have work today.”

Enjolras glared at him “I know we have work today, that is why this is a horrible idea.”

“But you’re going to do it anyway.” Grantaire smiled sweetly. “Because it’s an amazing idea and you’re a good boy who does what he’s told.”

“I hate you.” Enjolras sighed, grabbing the bag and heading to the bathroom.

“And yet here we are.” Grantaire muttered under his breath. 

“We need to leave in 10 if you don’t want to be late.” Grantaire called after him. “Can you get it in that soon?”

“If you help.” He nearly choked on his coffee at Enjolras’ tone.

“I actually think it’ll take longer if I help.” But he found his feet were already on the path to the bathroom.

“This was your idea, you’re helping.” Enjolras pulled him in with a growl.

***

They walked in an hour late, much to Courfeyrac’s delight, Grantaire’s hand tucked into Enjolras’ back pocket.

“Have fun.” Grantaire whispered, pinching his ass before joining Jehan and Bahorel in their ongoing ‘who can make the best classic literature pun’ contest. 

Enjolras glared at him for a moment before turning to Courfeyrac. 

“Did you hack into the Bannister account yet?”

“You mean the Lannister account?” He grinned when Enjolras rolled his eyes. “Almost. I’ll have it done today. We’re transferring 10k right?”

“Make it 15 and put the extra into the Europe account. You have the statement ready?”

“Of course. And before you ask, yes the path is untraceable- I triple checked.”

“Good, and don’t forget to check- fucking shit.” He grabbed the desk at the sudden buzz inside of him.

“Are you okay?” Courfeyrac gripped his arm in concern.

“Fine, I’m fine.” He glanced at Grantaire. He wasn’t even looking at him, talking and laughing like he wasn’t still pressing that damned button. 

“Just- don’t forget to check the math.” He hurried into his office, resting his head on the cold door. 

It was still going, brushing against his prostate with every movement. As if it wasn’t enough Grantaire had decided to figure out what the buttons did while Enjolras was driving, nearly causing them to swerve off the road. 

A few minutes later Enjolras lifted up his head, it had stopped- finally. Maybe he’d actually get some work done today. 

He checked his schedule. A few seconds later he was storming into the studio and grabbing Grantaire by the collar. Ignoring his startled yelp, he dragged him into the hall.

“I need to take it out.”

“But I was having so much fun.” Grantaire whined. “You jump every time and your face goes this really pretty shade of red . . .”

“I have a meeting with Mabeuf today, I can’t have a vibrator up my ass when we’re discussing the-“

There was a muffled squeak and they looked up to find Marius frozen, staring at them. When Enjolras raised an eyebrow at him he seemed to snap out of it, stammering apologies and fleeing into the office. 

“I think we broke the puppy.” Grantaire smiled, slipping a leg between Enjolras’ thighs, pressing against the bulge in his pants.

“Stop that.” Enjolras said absently, but he made no move to stop him, instead rocking against him and groaning when he pushed that damn button again. “Okay, we don’t have to take it out, but when I’m in the meeting if you touch that remote I’ll-“

Grantaire stopped him with a kiss, nipping at his bottom lip as he pulled away. “I have no doubt whatever you were about to say was equal parts original and terrifying, and I’d absolutely love to have what would no doubt be filthy and mindblowing sex against this wall but unfortunately I have a poster to design and you have a meeting.” 

Enjolras actually whined when he carefully untangled himself and walked, whistling, back inside.

He didn’t fully process what he’d said until he was already at the door. “Wait, weren’t you supposed to have that poster done last week? Grantaire! Gran-taire! No, you are not-“ He was cut off mid-lunge with another sharp buzz, Grantaire laughing as Enjolras froze and fled into his office, muttering curses and excuses.

By now he was painfully hard, but he couldn’t do anything about it, not while everyone was sitting just outside and he had a meeting in half an hour and god dammit it was still going.

Okay, he had to get rid of this. Think roadkill, that one time Jehan showed him how to skin an elk penis, dead puppies, him and Grantaire fighting . . . Yep, that worked. 

Well, now his erection wasn’t killed, per se, but at least under control, and Grantaire looked like he had his hands full trying to calm Marius down, so he wouldn’t have to worry about that for a while.

He called Feuilly in, and safe behind his desk they managed to go over the final plans for the Europe project before Mabeuf arrived.

The meeting was going great, until he felt a familiar buzzing. He felt the blood drain from his face. 

“Are you alright?” Mabeuf asked.

“Fine, absolutely fine.”

“It’s just, you look a bit pale. If you’re not feeling well we can reschedule.”

“No, no.” Enjolras assured him “I’m fine. Now if you’d-“ He was cut off by it being cranked up violently. That was at least two settings higher than before and he was going to kill Grantaire. He slammed his hand against the desk loudly, causing Mabeuf to jump and Combeferre to look worriedly at him. He could barely see Grantaire, back to him talking with Cosette, with his hand in his pocket no doubt occupied with torturing his boyfriend when they’d agreed not to do this when he was in a very important meeting.

He plowed on before Mabeuf could ask again, trying his best to ignore the growing bulge in his pants. “If you’d look at the amount we’ve collected just from . . .”

The rest of the meeting went smoothly, if a little rushed. He managed to bite down any further . . . outbursts and they were done within the hour.

“I’m sorry I can’t show you out but I’m not feeling so well, as you might have noticed.” Enjolras smiled grimly.

“It’s alright, boy. I know my way well enough by now.” Mabeuf patted him on the arm sympathetically before leaving, stopping to talk to Courfeyrac on the way out. 

“What are you up to? Nothing good I’ll bet.”

Courfeyrac grinned at him; Mabeuf was arguably one of his favorite people. “You know me so well, monsieur. Well, today we’re making some very generous donations to various charities and campaigns using someone else’s money!”

Enjolras stopped listening when Grantaire sidled in, hand still in his fucking pocket.

“I heard you weren’t feeling well.” He said with fake concern and a shit eating grin to rival Courfeyrac’s. “Do you need to take the day off? I can drive you home.”

Enjolras glanced at the giant pile of papers on his desk. He had so much work, but Grantaire was cranking it up even higher and he needed to be bent over this desk now or he was going to go insane.

When he voiced this to Grantaire, he smirked. “No.”

“No?” Enjolras sputtered “What do you mean, no?”

“I mean, I’m not fucking you in your office with everyone right outside.” 

“Why not?” Enjolras whined.

“Because of the list of rules you posted. Number 5: No sex in the office during office hours.” He pulled Enjolras to his feet. “But, if you let me drive you home I’ll bend you over whatever you want and fuck you so hard you won’t be walking right for a month.

He glared at him for a moment before silently stalking out, not bothering to hide his erection (he was hoping everyone wouldn’t notice or just ignore it but he should know his friends better than that). 

He ignored Courfeyrac’s shout of “Boner alert” and Marius’ face going completely red and yelled at Combeferre to keep everyone in line as he hurried downstairs, slamming the door of the car and palming his cock through his pants.

It was a full five minutes before Grantaire made it down. When he saw Enjolras, he stopped dead, eyes widening. 

“That is going to be very distracting.” 

“More distracting than you playing with the vibrator while I was driving?” He panted, not pausing his ministrations to his cock, bucking into his own hand.

Grantaire slid into the seat, wetting his lips as he glanced at Enjolras. “Stop that.” He ordered gently.

“No.” Enjolras glared at him, never faltering, “You did it while I was in the meeting, this is your fault, I think I deserve this.”

Grantaire reached over, placing a hand over his and slowing his movements. “Fine, I’ll give you that, but don’t come. Not yet.”

Enjolras nodded, slowing even more and Grantaire removed his hand. 

He only lasted half the drive, only just managing to whimper a warning before he was spilling over his hand.

Grantaire looked at him sternly. “I told you not to come.” He frowned with mock severity when Enjolras flipped him off lazily. “I’ll have to punish you for that.”

He tried to ignore when Enjolras placed a hand on his knee but found it harder when said hand started creeping up his thigh.

“Enjolras, I’m a little busy.” He pushed the hand away, but it was soon back, teasing.

“That didn’t stop you this morning.” Enjolras purred (that was really the only way to describe it, the way his voice got post-orgasm). 

“True, and I want nothing more than to get you home and naked but you doing that is going to slow us down considerably.” He sighed with relief when Enjolras moved his hand back down, resting it on his knee but not moving upwards.

He managed incredible constraint when they finally got home, only slamming Enjolras against the wall twice before they made it to their rooms. 

Once the door was closed, he had Enjolras pinned against the door, whimpering into his mouth. 

He roughly cupped him, nipping his ear as he growled “Are you hard again already? You little slut, you’re just desperate for me.”

“Yes,” He panted, rutting desperately against him. “Need you. All of you.”

Grantaire roughly pushed him away. “Well, you’re going to have to wait.”

Enjolras stared at him in dismay. “What do you mean wait? I’ve been waiting all day!”

Grantaire ruffled his hair as he passed, he knew Enjolras hated that and this was the only time he’d be able to get away with it. “I’m not fucking you in the kitchen. Not after last time.”

Enjolras trailed after him, whining “It wasn’t that bad.”

“Joly wouldn’t talk to me for a week; I think it was ‘that bad’”

“What Joly doesn’t know won’t kill him.”

Grantaire turned to him seriously “Joly always knows.”

When they finally reached the bedroom, Enjolras had him pressed against the wall in seconds. Grantaire let him have this, for a while at least, before he snaked one of his hands into the pocket with the remote. 

“What, you didn’t think I’d forgotten this.” He grinned when Enjolras jumped. 

“Take off your clothes.” It was an order.

Enjolras hurried to comply, knowing he looked ridiculous as he tripped over his clothes, but he didn’t have time to make this look sexy. 

When he was naked, he started tugging at Grantaire’s shirt, but he pushed him away. At least he pushed him towards the bed this time. 

“Hands to yourself.” He tutted. “Get on your knees.”

Enjolras obeyed, spreading his legs for better access. “Are you going to fuck me now, or just stand there like an idiot.”

He jerked forward when Grantaire slapped his ass playfully. “Patience, young padawan.” 

Enjolras groaned. “Please don’t make Star Wars references in bed, I get enough of that from everyone else, I don’t need it from you too.”

He felt Grantaire settle between his legs. “You talk too much.”

“You take too long to stick it in.” Enjolras grumbled, biting back a moan when he felt a finger circle his entrance.

“I think we need to take something out first.” Enjolras couldn’t hold back the gasp when Grantaire roughly thrust a finger in.

“Can you take another?” 

Enjolras didn’t bother answering, pushing back on the digit with a moan. 

“I’m going to take that as a yes.” Grantaire muttered, pushing in another. He started fishing for the end of the vibrator, smacking his ass again when he started moving with him. “Stop that.” He rubbed the red mark lingering on the pale skin. 

“Got it.” He muttered and pulled it almost completely out, before thrusting it back in without warning. Enjolras cried out and fell forward, supporting himself on his hands. 

Grantaire set an unrelenting pace, thrusting it furiously until Enjolras was begging for him. 

“Please, I need more, need you, fuck Grantaire, I’m so close.” 

When he finally pulled it out, Enjolras sagged with relief. He didn’t want to come yet, not from this. Not today at least. 

Grantaire gave him a moment to breathe, kissing down his back before lining up. “You ready?”

“Yes, just do it Grantaire.” He growled pushing back desperately.

“Pushy.” Grantaire muttered but pushed in slowly, ignoring Enjolras pleas to just ‘stop teasing, dammit, I can take it’.

Once he was fully seated inside him, he waited, unmoving, reveling in the tight heat. Enjolras was writhing against him, searching for more friction. After a few minutes he started moving. Slowly. Infuriatingly slowly. A gentle rocking that left Enjolras desperate and begging. He knew he was doing something right when Enjolras was reduced to begging. 

Enjolras liked to pretend he was in charge, that he gave the orders. The mighty Apollo. But behind closed doors he was no longer the fearless leader, just another mortal tarnished by desire and want. 

At first he took the lead, when Grantaire still wasn’t exactly comfortable ordering him around, still convinced he’d leave if he made one wrong move. Now it was easier for him to take control. After about a dozen ‘talks’ Enjolras had finally convinced him he wasn’t going to leave just because he screwed up in bed. They had a safe word but they’d only used a few times, when Grantaire got too overwhelmed and needed a breather.

Now it was better. They knew each other. What they wanted, what they liked. Not to say there weren’t a few things they still wanted to try (Grantaire suspected Enjolras kept a list hidden away somewhere), but that was a discussion for later. Now he was a little preoccupied with his Achilles begging for more. 

“Grantaire, please.”

“What’s wrong, love?” Grantaire kissed his back. “Do you want something?”

“Faster, please. I need . . .”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Grantaire picked up the pace, snapping his hips at a punishing pace.

Grantaire reached around to take Enjolras in hand. He only lasted a few strokes before his back arched and he came, shuddering as Grantaire stroked him through his orgasm. Grantaire himself came a few minutes later, pulling out just in time to shoot over his back. 

He rested for a moment, before rolling off and going get a wet washcloth. He cleaned Enjolras off gently, trailing kisses on his skin. He threw the cloth in the direction of the bathroom and curled up around Enjolras. 

“Happy now.”

Enjolras kissed his shoulder. “It was okay.”

“Okay?” Grantaire would’ve lifted his head if he wasn’t half-asleep. “From the way you were moaning it was a little better than ‘okay’.”

Enjolras smiled blissfully “Just a little.”

***

Enjolras woke to the familiar sound of Grantaire singing in the shower. He had a lovely voice. Enjolras stretched and felt something by his feet. It wasn’t Patria- Patria was furry. He opened his eyes and sighed when he saw Courfeyrac sitting on the foot of the bed. 

“What do you want?”

“You should really apologize to Marius, I think the poor kid almost died from embarrassment.”

“Marius will survive.” Enjolras closed his eyes. Maybe if he ignored him he would go away. 

“Maybe.” Enjolras made a noise of protest when Courfeyrac pulled the blanket off. It wasn’t that Courfeyrac hadn’t seen him naked before (nobody was to talk of that night on pain of death), but it was so cold. “You, however, we weren’t sure about.”

“What do you mean?” Enjolras reluctantly got up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants that were probably Grantaire’s.

“I mean it’s very rare that you run out of the office in the middle of the day without warning.” He held up a hand when Enjolras opened his mouth to protest. “No need to explain. It took almost an hour to get it out of Marius. Very kinky.” He winked and ducked when Enjolras threw a shoe at him. “Hey, no judgment, but it’s probably not the best idea to experiment at work.”

“Try telling him that.” Enjolras muttered. 

“Telling him what?” Grantaire walked in with a towel around his waist.

“Vibrators have been added to the list of things that are banned!.” He grinned apologetically. “I personally thought that was hilarious- don’t look at me like that Enjolras, I wasn’t the one trying to work with a vibrator up my ass- but Combeferre, well he isn’t mad, just a little . . . exasperated. “

Enjolras sighed, “If I promise to call him later, will you go away?”

“Not a chance.” Courfeyrac said cheekily. “As much as I’d love to go home and tease Marius until his head explodes, I promised Jehan I’d help him walk Arya.”

Enjolras perked up at that. “If you’re going, could you maybe take Patria with you?”

Courfeyrac shook his head violently. “No. I mean that Enjolras, no. I don’t know what I did but I swear she has a personal vendetta against me.”

“Scared of a dog, Courf?” Grantaire teased.

“Don’t act like you’re not.”

“True.” Grantaire agreed. “She is terrifying. “

Enjolras scowled. “She’s not terrifying, she’s just-”

“Don’t even try, Enjolras” Courfeyrac laughed. “Your dog is the most terrifying thing on this planet. Except for maybe Gavroche on caffeine. That is really terrifying.”

Enjolras glared at them for a moment before stalking out, limping slightly.

“Told you you wouldn’t be walking right.” He heard Grantaire call after him.

Allowing a small smile he yelled back “But will it last a month?” 

“We can try.” He jumped as Grantaire walked past him, wincing as he squeezed his ass. He could hear Courfeyrac laughing behind them as Grantaire started banging around in kitchen. “What do you want for dinner? We can order out or I can make mac and cheese. 

“Macaroni works for me.” Enjolras glanced back at Courfeyrac, “I’m assuming you’re staying the night?”

Courfeyrac shrugged, “Probably.”

“So I’ll make triple then?” Grantaire smirked.

“I don’t eat that much!” Courfeyrac protested.

“Bullshit.” Grantaire deadpanned.

“Fine, be rude.” Courfeyrac stuck his tongue out at him. “Me and Jehan are going to take a very lovely walk with his very lovely dog and it will be especially lovely because you won’t be going.”

“Don’t forget to take Patria.” Enjolras yelled after him.

“Jehan, tell Enjolras I’m not taking his bloody dog anywhere and if he wants me dead there are subtler ways to do it.”

“Enjolras please stop trying to murder my boyfriend.” Jehan sang.

“So I’m your boyfriend now?” Courfeyrac beamed.

“Of course.” Jehan dragged him out by a hand.

“Aw, look at them.” Grantaire watched them leave. “They grow up so fast.”

“Finally.” Enjolras muttered. “Jehan needs something solid.”

“And Courfeyrac is very solid, you know that.” Grantaire came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder. “They were basically dating before, now it’s just official.”

“I know.” Enjolras leaned back into his warm chest.

“Then stop thinking, Apollo.” He kissed his neck and sighed. “If you ever cut your hair again, I’m getting a divorce.”

Enjolras laughed, turning in his arms, “A proposal would be nice first.”

Grantaire kissed his nose and snorted. “Please. Like you’d ever want to marry me.”

“Well why not?” Enjolras said, affronted

Grantaire shrugged, looking away. “Who’d want to be stuck with me forever?”

Enjolras kissed him gently. “I would.”

“Please, we’d be at each other’s throats within the week.”

Enjolras smiled, “So no different than now.”

Grantaire laughed, kissing his forehead before walking back into the kitchen. “Come on then wifey, help me cook.”

“I thought I wasn’t allowed to help cook anymore.” Enjolras trailed behind him.

“I think you can handle macaroni and chicken nuggets.”

“Are you sure?” Enjolras hesitated at the door.

“I’m sure.” Grantaire pulled him in, thrusting a box of noodles and a pan into his arms. “Now turn the stove on and start boiling the water. No, don’t fill it up all the way- that’s enough water, you don’t need to drown it- watch out the burners hot! Dimmit Enjolras!”

Grantaire banned him from helping again, so Enjolras sat (he wasn’t sulking, Enjolras didn’t sulk) on the counter, holding an ice pack to his burned hand, studiously ignoring Joly on speakerphone giving him a lecture on the dangers of cooking to someone as inept in the kitchen as him. 

“You really are a health hazard, you shouldn’t be allowed within a ten mile radius of a kitchen.” As always, Grantaire had to so helpfully add his input.

“Thank you, Grantaire, but I’m sure Joly doesn’t need your help.” Enjolras muttered.

“Don’t you get all grumpy on me, this is your fault.” Grantaire shook a spoon at him.

“To be fair, you are the one who let him in the kitchen in the first place.” Joly cut in. 

“Yes, thank you for your input.” Grantaire hung up on him.

“That was rude.” Enjolras frowned at him. 

Grantaire threw a wet dishtowel at him. “I’m a rude person in general, I thought we’ve established that.”

Enjolras muttered something under his breath.

“What was that?” Grantaire stepped between his legs, tapping his nose with the spoon.

“Nothing.” Enjolras said defiantly, scooting forward and resting his hands on his hips. He leaned forward to brush their lips together, using the distraction to drop a piece of ice down his pants, causing Grantaire to yelp and start jumping around like an idiot. Enjolras grinned “Absolutely nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated and my tumblr is lesbianqueenofhighgarden


End file.
